1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of entertainment systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to customized rendering of entertainment programs.
2. Background
Numerous customizations of rendering of an entertainment program are known in the art. For examples, the audio volume as well as the color intensities of the video images of an entertainment program may be customized to the desire of a user (consumer) of the entertainment program. However, with the convergence of the electronics and the computer industry, increasing varieties as well as quantities of entertainment programs are being made available to the users. For examples, with one of these "convergent" systems, a user can easily have access to broadcast programming from conventional air wave, cable as well as satellite, video on demand, pay per view, and other "web-based" entertainment programs. The term "entertainment program" as used herein in the specification and in the claims include all these forms of "entertainment" and the like. Along with increased varieties and quantities of entertainment programming comes increased number of options or operating parameters to be customized, e.g. cell sizes, font sizes and so forth. As a result, a user of one of these "convergent" systems has a lot more choices or decisions to make. While the end result may enrich the consumption experience of the user, the customization process itself is a complicated and frustrating experience to most users. Thus, a more user friendly and effective approach to customizing rendering of entertainment programming is desired.